


Said it All (But I've Got More)

by pitypartyof1



Series: Praise Kink!Ashton [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton's Just a Little Needy, Bottom Ashton Irwin, Calum is a Romantic at Heart, Cute, Daddy Kink, Date Night, Dick Pics, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Soft Boys, Top Calum Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: Calum did promise. He just didn’t anticipate Ashton attempting to take him up on it when it’s only 12:02 pm according to his watch. In theory, when he’d proposed the idea, he’d envisioned night time. Ideally, it’d be around bedtime, each of them sprawled naked in their respective beds after his surprise and casually face timing until they’re properly ready to sink into it.AKAThe one where they're quarantining separately and Calum just wants a sweet, romantic date night to spoil his man. Ashton's really keen on the part where there's going to be FaceTime sex.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: Praise Kink!Ashton [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737295
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, just wanted to do something cute with them in quarantine. The Tell Me More universe seemed like a good spot. Honestly, you don't need to read Tell Me More first, but if you enjoy Ashton with a praise kink and an angsty Calum, why not? 
> 
> Link to playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5ESGkXbs8k0Q330hubCkBx?si=hslt2NLEQ6e3QB51WFE7_w

“What are you doing?”

Ashton’s voice is husky as hell and Calum’s not fooled for a single minute. This is exactly what it sounds like, exactly what he thinks it is and Ashton’s not pretending otherwise either.

“I’m playing with Duke,” he answers promptly with a chuckle, refusing to play into Ashton’s attempted segue in their conversation. It’s not exactly a lie, he’s been cooing at the small dog and watching him drag all his toys out to chew the squeakers out of them. It’s Duke’s favorite past time.

A distinct ‘flump’ sound on the other end greets his ears and Calum smirks. He can picture Ashton sprawled angrily in his bed.

“Cal! You promised!”

Definitely a tantrum. Even through the phone, his pout is clearly evident, and he’s right, Calum _did_ promise. He just didn’t anticipate Ashton attempting to take him up on it when it’s only 12:02 pm according to his watch. In theory, when he’d proposed the idea, he’d envisioned night time. Ideally, it’d be around bedtime, each of them sprawled naked in their respective beds after his surprise and casually face timing until they’re properly ready to sink into it. Bright afternoon sunshine and a fully awake dog scratching at the door is not in the game plan.

Calum hushes him gently, “I know I did, baby. I just need you to be good for me and wait until tonight. Promise it’ll be worth it. I want to take my time and have a nice, relaxed mood. Wanna give you sweet dreams, pretty boy.”

Ashton goes quiet, a soft crackle of static echoing over the air pods. This is tough on both of them. They’ve been stuck quarantining separately which has meant no physical touch. Of course, he knew the sex bit was going to be hard to go without, but it’s all the little things he didn’t consider that are driving him up a wall with need.

There are so many subtle touches he’s never put much thought to until they went missing. Like the way Ashton’s fingers trail the back of his neck first thing in the morning when he stumbles into the kitchen for coffee after spending the night. Or resting his head in Ashton’s lap as they watch bullshit television and having his hair played with. He doesn’t need to ask to know his partner if feeling the same sense of withdrawal.

Ashton’s voice is a soft murmur, the earlier sexiness gone, “okay.”

“Hey,” Calum coaxes soothingly, “don’t be mad at me, please? I just really have an idea of wanting it to be perfect. I have a plan.”

It’s not going to be the first time they’ve had phone sex, god, not even _close_. That’s all they’ve got right now, and they definitely haven’t been slacking. It’s just… Calum’s always been a romantic at heart and he knows Ash is, too. Doing sweet things makes him feel good because it makes his pretty boy feel good. When he said he had a plan, he wasn’t fibbing.

Calum is perfectly well aware that Ashton has several of his favorite candles at home because _he’d_ sent them just to make sure. It’s also a known fact that he has some face masks and bubble bath, because they came in the package with the candles. Everything kind of sucks right now, but Calum still knows how to internet order cute gifts for his man so he can plan a secret date night.

The delivery notification and Ashton himself told Calum the package arrived last night, which is why he’s promised they could have face time sex tonight. Ashton has thusly been instructed not to open the box until given permission. Calum just conveniently left out the part of the plan where it’s going to be a cute as fuck date night as well.

“Okay,” Ashton huffs again, sounding slightly less put out. “You better make it up to me later.”

“I will,” he promises, smiling stupidly as Duke squeaks a toy at his feet. “I promise, and,” he pauses, wiggling his brown even though Ashton’s not there to see it, “I never said you weren’t allowed to get yourself off now. There’s plenty of time until tonight. Just be ready around eight and be sure you send me lots of photos if you decide to play before, alright?”

Ashton snickers, something low and playful. “I’ll keep that in mind. I know how much daddy _loves_ my photos.”

Calum’s face pinches slightly at the sudden sucker punch of arousal to his gut. That little tease is going to be the end of him. He _knows_ what that word does to Calum, damn it.

“Yes, you do, naughty boy,” he growls, grip going white where he holds his phone, dark after Calum’s gone still and ignored it too long. Taking a deep breath through his nose does nothing to alleviate the prickling beneath his skin, the flush in his face. If Ashton were here, o-or if he were there… “You’re lucky, baby. Normally I’d spank you for being so cheeky with me.”

Ashton moans, high and choked off.

There was a time when this was all still new for them that Ashton thought he’d never want to engage in something like spanking when they discussed their limits. In the end, it’d been small acts, like smacking his ass as they made dinner together just to hear him squeak. Eventually, Ashton came to him, asked to try it. Calum smirks once again to think that just the idea of it is enough to draw a noise like that from him these days.

The sound of it makes Calum’s dick twitch hard. They both know spanking is far from a punishment for the older male. The same way they both know Calum secretly loves when Ashton’s a bit of a brat. It’s time to hang up before this goes too far and he ends up ruining his own plans.

“Time to go, pretty boy.” Calum’s most definitely not proud of the light quiver hovering around the edge of his words, but he holds it together as Ashton whines in his ear. “Have fun. I love you,” he ends, clicking off after he hears the sentiment returned and taking several deep breaths. Four hours, just four more hours. It’s going to feel like an eternity.

The chime of the first photo comes through not long after, as he’s outside, enjoying some sunshine with Duke rolling on the dirty pavement next to him happily. He’s nearly reluctant to open it as he stares at the notification with squinted eyes despite sunglasses and a bucket hat.

Ashton’s photos were good to begin with. Now, with two years under their belts, he’s gotten even better. They’re tailored to what he knows Calum loves. He’s no slouch, he picks things up from Calum’s reactions, filing them away for the next shot. There’s no mercy when he’s searching for praise, he knows exactly what to do to get the words he needs from his boyfriend.

Thumbing open the image, Calum bites softly at his lower lip, a bead of sweat sliding down his temple. A flush works its way up high in his cheeks. Ashton’s grin is something downright lewd, sending a shiver down his spine as he gazes at the phone. How the man can make it look so downright dirty just exposing his chest and abdominals with the material of his grey singlet clenched in his teeth and a quirk to his lips is beyond Calum. It’s not even a damn nude and it’s already getting him all worked up. He knows what follows.

Sure enough, the second ping comes through not long after as Calum’s still busy zooming and drooling over the first. It’s a shot of Ashton’s hips this time, soft cotton sweats pulled down just far enough to reveal the base of his cock. Oh, how Calum loves the buildup. They’re like foreplay, these photos. Designed to work Calum up slowly, tease him the way he loves. “Fuck,” he mutters lowly as Duke peeks up, looking interested. “Definitely not fit for your eyes, buddy,” he huffs, swiping back to their message screen and beginning a reply.

_Fuck, baby_

_Such a little tease for me, look so good_

**_Just for you, daddy_ **

Something squeezes in Calum’s chest. That word again. It floods heat through him and makes his fingers itch with the desperate need to feel Ashton beneath him. This quarantine has him so sexually frustrated. Fuck, he should’ve just said yes that last time Ashton asked. It’s about time, he can’t deny that, especially now with quarantine showing him what it’s like to not be able to be with him physically.

Minutes pass, then… Another ping, another photo. Ashton’s got such a pretty cock, Calum’s always thought so, even back when he was just sneaking peeks before he found that fateful photo on the internet. The fat length is flush with blood and shiny with lube. Clearly, his pretty boy’s been working himself up, grip tight, strokes slow and wet the way Calum knows he likes best. 

He wonders if the older man will take his time. If he’ll draw it out or rush to the finish line the way Calum almost never allows him to when they’re together. Both options feel like lighting a match over the pit of fire splitting open in his belly.

_Perfect, Ash_

_Can’t believe you’re mine_

_Can’t believe how fucking amazing you are_

**_Please, Cal need you_ **

Calum’s nostrils flare with a sudden inhale, slipping down into his dominant.

_What’s my name?_

**_Daddy_ **

_Good boy_

The pads of his fingers burn with the itch to destroy every inch of Ashton’s glorious body. Shaking and fumbling slightly, he pants, short bursts of air escaping him as he looks over the images once more, lingering on the details of Ashton’s body he loves most.

_Show me how much you’re leaking_

The demand is met only moments later, a nice close shot of Ashton’s fist curled under the head, squeezing a bead of pre out to dribble down over his knuckles. Calum can’t fucking think with how badly he wants to taste it. In his mind’s eye, he sees clearly the way he’s spread Ashton out on his overlarge bed more times than he can count, covers kicked to the bottom as he works his way down, heavy hands keeping his lover in place. As if he’s there, Calum sinks into the memories, looking up at Ashton’s delicate as a spring tulip cheekbones, flushed red as he gazes down, desperate to thrust into Calum’s eager mouth.

The last image to come through nearly breaks Calum’s weakening will. Predictably, it’s the money shot, pools and droplets of come drying over Ashton’s abdomen. Calum groans in want.

_Wish I could taste you_

_Always taste so good, pretty boy_

_You know I’d clean you up with my tongue if I could_

Only three hours to go.

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biting his lip against his own smile, Calum hums, “are you ready to open your gift?”
> 
> AKA It's smut, what do you want from me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... We all know why we're here. Enjoy! :)

The three hours are simultaneously the longest and shortest of Calum’s young life. The dinner he makes for himself may as well be dirt from the back of the house for all the taste it has. So much so that he only finishes half before scraping the rest in the trash. An hour and a half of mindless television later, he clicks off with the remote and moves back toward the bedroom and ensuite.

Popping in the air pods as he goes, Calum clicks on Ashton’s contact, smiling as the call screen appears and the ring of FaceTime blares in his ears. It’s 7:45 pm, and time to get everything started. A moment later, Ashton’s beautiful smile flashes over the screen.

“Cal,” he greets, voice bordering on breathy already.

The warm wave washing through him leaves Calum a little breathless in his own right. It’s something Ashton’s always been able to do to him. Personally, he’s of the opinion that everyone has a secret super power – something that isn’t really “super” but still unique to them. Calum thinks his is knowing the perfect 90’s R&B song for any situation. Ashton’s happens to be the way his smile instantly affects anyone.

Biting his lip against his own smile, Calum hums, “are you ready to open your gift?”

It’s instant, the way his boy’s eyes light up as he scrambles up and out of the room, nearly slipping into the door frame on his way. Back a moment later, he leans over the phone, where it lies abandoned on the bed, face up, in his haste to retrieve his package.

“Got it, daddy. Can I open it?”

Chuckling, Calum nods. “Yes, you can open it, but take your time and make sure I can see you. I want to see your cute face when you get all excited.”

Even in the through the video of the other’s bedroom, with his hair dangling in his face, Calum can make out the small blush that always blooms when he compliments Ashton like this. He knows it makes the older man feel a bit small, treasured and vulnerable. It’s a heady, powerful feeling to see it blossom over him.

Ashton disappears and the screen blurs as he moves to position the phone against what Calum supposes is the lamp on his nightstand. He reappears there after a second, holding the brown shipping box in his lap and Calum grins. “Go ahead,” he encourages softly.

With no more encouragement needed, Ashton rips at the package until he manages to free the flaps, pulling them open and dislodging the packing material. The first item he withdraws in the candle. “Daddy!” he gasps. “It’s my favorite, Lavender!” Setting the candle aside, greedy fingers dive back into the parcel, retrieving the other items there. “Vanilla bubble bath and green tea face masks?” he giggles excitedly.

Calum sticks his tongue out teasingly and laughs, “that’s right! I thought maybe you’d want to have a sorta-date night together before we get to the fun stuff. I have all the same candles, bubble bath, and face masks here. How does that sound?”

Maybe the shadows in the room on the other end of the call have him confused, but he’d swear there are literal hearts in his pretty boy’s eyes.

“It sounds amazing, daddy, but…” he trails off, gaze turning downward.

Frowning, Calum wishes he could reach out, cup Ashton’s face, bring his perfect hazel eyes back up with a gesture. “Ash,” he murmurs soft, “look at me, love. Tell me what you’re thinking. We don’t have to do the bath if you’re not feeling it.”

Ashton blinks slowly at him, “it’s not that. I was just thinking maybe we could save it for after? I miss taking baths with you after you fuck me.” The red in his cheeks deepens a little, “it makes everything not ache so much the next day.”

As with everything Ashton’s done in his life, once they’d made the decision to pursue this thing between them, he’d dove in head first. One of the things that Calum treasures most about him is how seriously he takes their rule to always be honest. Rarely, if ever, does he let his embarrassment or insecurities hold him back. At most, Calum might have to prompt him once, like tonight.

“I think that’s a great idea, Ash,” he compliments. “I miss baths with you after sex, too. I always love letting us both relax and get sleepy, so we can get out and enjoy cuddling in the blankets and watching movies.” The more he thinks about it, the more ashamed he is that it wasn’t his idea first, truth be told. They both always treasure their aftercare routine. As much as it would have been a cute virtual date, it makes much more sense this way.

With his nervousness at changing his daddy’s plans assuaged, Calum gets to watch him truly come out of his shell. Ashton’s eyes warm to something like honey in the low light as he sets his new gifts aside and stretches on the bed. “Can you see all of me, daddy?” he teases, spine arching just so as his t-shirt exposes his stomach.

Arousal moves swiftly through Calum’s veins, replacing the blood as it flows to pool in his cock. “Starting off this way, are you? I’d spank you if I could, but we both know it wouldn’t do any good. Such a fucking tease, Ash, god you look good. Take your shirt off for me,” he demands.

A pleased sort of noise escapes the older man as he moves to obey. The fabric ruffles his long curls and he shivers, tracing his fingers from the hem of his loose shorts up to his collarbones, “can I touch?”

Calum’s breath shudders a little, “you wanna play with your nipples?”

“Mhm,” Ashton hums, eyes closed and hips already restless.

“Go ahead,” Calum urges, “you always make the sweetest noises when I touch your nipples. I want to drink them up, ‘s why I always end up kissing you silly if I haven’t got one in my mouth already.”

Watching Ashton’s nimble fingers drag back down to the perky buds has Calum quickly ridding himself of his clothing. He mirrors the actions taking place on the screen. Ashton starts slow, just brushing over them. Unlike Calum, his have always been much more sensitive, and a shaking whimper comes through the speaker at the simple gesture. Calum’s breath hitches as he savors the tingles of pleasure he feels from the action.

Ashton’s head falls back, exposing the tanned column of his throat. The thought of marking it with a purpling bruise has his mouth practically salivating and he swallows hard. Despite the fact that he usually puts them in unseen places, quarantine has left his boy’s skin far too free of Calum’s marks.

Free hand trailing down, Calum rolls his balls gently, fingertips tracing over the delicate skin in a soft tease. Gasping softly, he gazes at the screen to find Ashton’s eyes already locked onto him, watching him with a keen focus. “Wanna taste you,” he grumbles.

Calum huffs a small laugh. “You have no idea how much I’d give to shove my cock down your throat, Ash…” He can’t help giving himself a firm stroke as he speaks, allowing the pleasure to close over his features and knowing what he must look like.

“Can I?”

When Calum’s attention returns, he notes Ashton’s hands hovering over himself, waiting for permission. “Of course, you can,” he murmurs. “Tonight is special, Ash. Don’t gotta ask me for anything, okay? Only rule is number four. If I want anything else, I’ll tell you.” Rule number four states that Ashton doesn’t come until Calum directs him to.

Ashton’s fingers curl over his straining cock and a shuddering whine leaves him as he strokes, “okay. You’re gonna watch me?”

Smirking, Calum moans softly, “I’m always watching you, baby, always.”

It seems to be all the reassurance Ashton needs, flipping onto his stomach and grasping the lube at his side to slick several fingers. Pulling his knees up and under him, he spreads himself, sliding a finger home and moaning for the state of California to hear.

Calum knows he’s showing off, but he’ll be damned if it doesn’t get to him regardless. Ashton loves putting on a show, that’s a known fact. Just how much he loves watching is something that initially surprised Calum. He’d never taken himself to be a voyeur until the first time Ashton sat him down and made him enjoy the view. He also hadn’t considered himself to be greedy, but when it comes to Ashton, Calum’s forced to realize all bets are off.

Raking his nails down his chest, he strokes himself a little more quickly. Damn, he misses the sharp sting of Ashton’s dragging over his back. Though it’s not the same, the pain still sends a dull throb through his aching balls. No matter how many times they’ve done this, the phone sex, it still gets him going some kind of way. Maybe it’s not being able to touch, he doesn’t know, but whatever it is… It’s _good_.

Ashton’s up to two fingers, torturing himself by refusing to touch that spot inside him that makes him melt. Calum can tell by the little mewls he’s muffling into his pillow, is intimately familiar with those noises. After all, he loves to tease and deny Ashton like this. “You look like sin, Ash,” he groans, “so fucking sexy. Opening yourself just like I would.”

Mewling louder, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, Ashton grins at him. “Know daddy likes to take his time and tease.”

“You’re right, sweetheart, but I want you to spoil yourself tonight, okay?” Calum bites his lip, thumb dragging over the head of his leaking cock, gathering the moisture there and swirling until his hips buck into his fist. “You remember the first video you ever sent to me? I want you to use your pretty red vibrator.”

Nodding eagerly, the older male manages to sit up and drag himself over to his ‘toy chest,’ as he jokingly calls the box at the top of the closet, retrieves the specified toy. It’s one of his very favorites – red like a fire engine with enough settings to make his head spin no matter what his body’s craving at any given time.

“That’s it,” Calum’s voice filters through, his eyes sparkling on the screen. “Get over here and show me what you’ve got. Setting number five, Ash.”

Scurrying back to the bed, he spreads himself over the mussed sheets, coating the toy with a quick slick of lube and arching deliciously as he presses it into his willing body. “Unh – ” he groans, eyebrows drawing up as he pants through the light stretch. “Cal, it feels so good.”

“Turn it on, babe.” Calum’s movements are already getting a bit sloppy and he swears softly under his breath, free hand back to massaging his heavy balls. As a point of pride, he really dislikes coming before he’s managed to bring his boy over that edge.

A wail rips itself from Ashton’s throat, sending goosebumps crawling over his skin. The fifth setting is one of the most intense, with mixed stabbing pulses of intense vibration. Calum can see the way the muscles of his stomach clench and release with each wave of intense pleasure.

“That’s it,” he repeats, breathless as he watches, his own hips snapping up at a quickening rate, “that’s it, Ash, work it for me.” Eyes squeezed shut, gasping, the drummer obeys, focused solely on chasing his climax. Calum takes in the way Ashton’s greedy body sucks the toy back in, shuddering at the remembered ghost of that tightness squeezing around himself as they fucked.

Ashton looks a mess, completely falling apart with all the sensation as he rocks between the toy and his fist. “Please,” he begs, “please, please can I come? I wanna come!”

Calum’s thighs tense, barely holding back his own release to gasp permission and watch Ashton fall apart onscreen. The scream is a little distorted over his speakers, but the sight of the other coming over his stomach and chest has Calum pushing a groan through his teeth as he finally allows himself to follow suit.

They lay catching their breaths for several minutes, heartbeats slowly returning to something resembling normal. Ashton, of course, is the one to break the spell of silence, “bath time? I’m gonna fall asleep, Cal.”

Much as Calum wants to weigh the pros and cons of them allowing themselves to just go to sleep, he knows that even though it was virtual and far from one of their usual sessions, Ashton needs the aftercare. Taking a deep breath, he forces his eyes open and pushes himself to sit upright, legs over the edge of the bed and firmly on the floor. “Yeah, bath time babe. Let’s go start the water and light some candles. I think we should save the facemasks for tomorrow when we’re less sleepy.”

“Mm,” the older hums in acknowledgment, standing. “Okay, facemasks tomorrow.”

The screen jostles a bit as Ashton carries the phone into his bathroom. Calum’s still seated on his bed, staring at the screen when Ashton sets the phone down and bends to start the tap. A glob of come slides down his stomach and Calum grimaces, feeling the spunk on his own stomach starting to cool. It kickstarts him into making his way to his own bathroom, starting a bath, and giving himself a precursory wipe down before tracking down the candles and a lighter.

He has to admit, the atmosphere is perfect, the multiple candles providing enough light that they can see each other. Ashton’s skin glows gold in the flickering light as he steps into the hot water and moans softly, settling down. Calum smiles fondly, watching him as warm water licks at his skin. “I love you so much,” he whispers.

“Mm, love you, too,” Ashton murmurs back, head resting on his shoulder to gaze into the camera. “Wish you were here.”

“Me too, babe. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let's hear it!

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh... Thoughts?


End file.
